Corazón Tripartito
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Tenía el corazón partido en tres partes iguales. Pensaba que podrían llegar a amarse los tres, entre tres, ser felices así... quería entregarles su corazón, pero se terminó quedando con todas y cada una de las partes.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Amy, Tyler, Derek, perdón por esto(?)

 **La Saga de Trauma Center no me pertenece.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto _Tres no son multitud_ del foro  Multifandom is the new Black.**

Espero que lo disfruten uwu

* * *

Derek recordaba las palabras que aquella dulce niña le había dicho. Las recordaba con una sonrisa, con ternura, pues le parecía divertido, una fantasía infantil que pasaría pronto.

-¡Cuando se grande, quiero ser la Señora Amy Styles!

Amy tenía sólo 5 años, el moreno ya entraba en sus 21.

Soltó una suave risa, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado de no despeinar sus trenzas.

-Cuando seas mayor, Amy

Tyler no le vio gracia a eso, pero tampoco le tomó gran importancia. Su amigo era muy bueno con su hermana pequeña, parecían dos niños jugando juntos. Sin embargo, seguía sin estar del todo tranquilo.

Pero diez años habían pasado, y ya no era la misma niña pequeña de entonces.

Había dejado su cabello crecer, era bastante más alta, probablemente se quedaría en el 1.60 y tantos. Su cuerpo no había cambiado tanto, sus caderas eran sólo un poco más anchas, su cintura se notaba más fina, y su busto más bien pequeño; tenía una apariencia algo delicada.

A Derek le costó creer que, en ese vestido de color violeta, en esas sandalias de tacón bajo, y tras ese maquillaje deslumbrante, se encontraba la pequeña Amy Chase. La había visto crecer, se lo pasaba seguido en casa de Tyler, pero no terminaba de caer en ellos.

Cuando lo empujaron (no supo quién exactamente), casi tropezó a sus pies. Casi no, de hecho, terminó de rodillas intentando levantarse. Giró para ver quién lo había empujado, pero nadie le devolvió la mirada.

La chica extendió su mano con gentileza y sonriéndole con ternura mientras- Derek

Su voz también había cambiado, antes era aguda y algo chillona, tierna. En ese momento, se le hizo melodiosa y agradable, tan meliflua que lo sacó de un trance para entrar a otro.

Tomó su mano con cuidado, levantándose del suelo. La música no había parado de sonar en ningún momento.

-Debes poner tus manos así- Rió divertida, mirándole desde abajo sin borrar s sonrisa. Ese gesto le pareció realmente encantador- ¿Nunca has bailado el vals, Derek?

-No es eso- Sonrió en un intento por disimular lo despistado que se había encontrado

-¿Entonces?- Ella no dejaba de mirarle directamente a los ojos, escudriñando en lo más profundo de su ser, incluso a través de los lentes

-Es sólo que…- Bajó un poco la cabeza, más cerca de ella. Hablaba bajo, y con un gesto rápido se acercó a su oído- te ves más bonita que nunca, Señorita Amy

Le dio un beso fugas, en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió, riendo un poco apenada.

Tyler, por su parte, apretó los puños.

* * *

-Dime, Amy- Tomando su mano, haciendo un ademán por demás caballeroso, caminó despacio junto a ella lejos de la fiesta. Sólo unos segundos a solas, un corto paseo en los jardines del club

-¿Sí, Tyler?

Se quedó callado. Había olvidado totalmente lo que iba a decirle; y es que con cada palabra, cada mínimo gesto, ella parecía una princesa. Se sentía desarmado. Como un tonto boquiabierto ante ella, y es que eso era.

-Hace rato me dijiste que me veía bonita- Sonrió, alzando la vista hacia el cielo- Ah, mira. Hay tantas estrellas en el cielo, ¿no crees que sean bonitas también?

-Por supuesto que sí- Acompañó su sonrisa y su mirada, el cielo sin nubes, estrellado, y una brillante Luna Llena

Ella deslizó su mano con gentileza, tomando la suya con cuidado. Sin embargo, se detuvo para quitarse los guantes.

-Hey, ustedes- El rubio apareció entre ellos, de la nada, sintiendo que sus corazones subían hasta su garganta- La fiesta es adentro. El fotógrafo te busca, Amy

-Tyler, lo siento, sólo quería hablar con Derek- Jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa, sonriendo algo avergonzada- pero puede ser más tarde, ¡ahora mismo voy!

Colocándose los guantes se dirigió con rapidez al salón de fiesta.

La mirada del rubio se clavó en el castaño, y sin previo aviso le sacó los lentes.

-¿Tyler? ¿Por qué me…?

-Están sucios

-No es cierto

Sólo se encogió de hombros con desinterés. No era algo realmente importante, pero no quería que viera su expresión en esos momentos.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Derek?- Preguntó con un tono calmado, mirándole de reojo. El aludido tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos. Ellos se habían sentado en el suelo- ¿O es que ya quieres… irte a casa?

-Nah- Se rió, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y revolviéndose un poco el cabello- Es divertido, no es muy mi estilo, pero… a saber cuándo podremos volver a darnos el lujo

-Sí- Musitó para sí mismo, extendiéndole sus lentes- El horario del hospital es muy apretado, mis vacaciones terminan mañana

-Y las mías empezaron ayer…

-Igual es sólo una semana, pero de algo sirve, ¿no crees?

Se miraron el uno al otro, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices antes de entrelazar sus dedos. Tyler se inclinó para volver a retirar sus gafas y darle un beso en los labios. Era algo que le gustaba hacer.

-En las próximas, si estamos libres juntos, podríamos pasarlo en esa casa de campo

Su voz animada, su expresión totalmente alegre; eran cosas que le cautivaban de él. Por eso no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien _se las quitara_.

El rubio se rió, sarcástico- De aquí a un par de años, creo que Sídney se compadecerá de nosotros de nuevo y nos dará otro par de días

-No digas eso- Hizo un mohín, chocando su puño sin fuerza alguna contra su brazo mientras reía también

-Chicos- La cumpleañera asomó la cabeza fuera del salón, sonriendo con vergüenza y timidez- mamá dice que vengan para las fotografías

-¡Ya vamos!

Aún tomados de manos, se sacudieron el pasto del traje. No se soltaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera en las fotografías.

* * *

La castaña jugaba nerviosa, asustada, lo que había dicho ya no podía retirarlo. Su hermano la mirada desde arriba, y ella no alzaba la cabeza ni un poco. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Tyler alzó una mano para acariciar su cabeza como cuando era pequeña, pero se detuvo. Solamente la colocó en su hombro, dándole ligeras palmaditas.

-Puedo entender ese sentimiento- Suspiró- pero, justamente porque lo entiendo, no puedo aceptarlo. Perdóname, pero es demasiado pedir, Amy

Alzó la mirada, suplicante, y el mayor sintió como si lo mirase antes de que la asesinara. Fue el peor sentimiento.

-¿Entonces no?

-No, lo siento

-Pero te quiero tanto- Suspiró con pesar, sentía un nudo en la garganta quemarle cuando hablaba y respiraba- Tyler, yo también lo amo a él

Se mordió los labios. Desde aquel momento cuando tenía sólo cinco, supo que algo no pintaba bien.

Desgraciadamente, no se equivocó del todo.

-Perdón por arruinar tu noche, Amy

Ella no dijo nada más, sólo negó con la cabeza. Fue aquel gesto entre ambos hermanos un trato silencioso de no volver a tocar el tema nunca.

Y así lo hicieron, desde sus quince hasta el día en que ambos doctores contrajeron matrimonio.

Las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas eran mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Era la alegría de ver a las dos personas que más amaba, a sus dos amores platónicos y unilaterales, ser felices juntos; era el dolor de no formar parte de dicha felicidad.

Estaba enamorada de Tyler Chase.

Estaba enamorada de Derek Styles.

Y tenía el corazón partido en tres.

* * *

Y Amy tenía su kokoro partido en tres pedazos, uno pa' ella y uno pa' sus amores(?)

Ay, esta niña ya sufría con sus pulmones hechos pupa, Tyler me va a odiar-

Ah, y no. Derek no estaba enamorado de Amy. Se podría decir que de cierta forma sí le llegó a gustar, pero no así como para casarse con ella o tener una relación(?) Tyler... pues el amor que sentía por Derek era mayor que el que tenía por su hermana, hablando de forma romántica.

La niña se le declaró y también dijo que amaba a Derek(?) y quería que ellos tres fueran _una familia_. Ah, pobre chica.

Quiero aclarar que nada de esto es oficial(?), que puede que sea obvio pero por sia

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, sus rws, favs y follows. Me llenan de alegría el mes xD

 **An**


End file.
